The present invention relates generally to cleaning systems, and more particularly, to a liquid carbon dioxide jet spray cleaning system and method employing a laser and carbon dioxide snow to clean semiconductor wafers and optical components, and the like, that are adversely affected by rapid or excess cooling.
During manufacturing, silicon and other semiconductor wafers and other precision electronics, optical components and optical systems, such as magnetic media and flat panel displays, and the like, carry contaminants along with them in the form of particulate matter and dust. The contaminant particulate matter can find its way onto and into components during manufacture. This can potentially result in damaged components or systems, and can lead to low manufacturing yields.
Furthermore, many of these types of components are sensitive to rapid cooling and relatively low temperatures. For example, thermal shock resulting from rapid cooling tends to cause small cracks in semiconductor wafers. Causing damage to precision electronic and optical components as a result of cleaning is not an acceptable practice.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus and methods for cleaning semiconductor and optical components, and the like, and that are particularly sensitive to the effects of rapid cooling. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for such an apparatus and methods.